


Worlds Apart

by disciple_catastrophe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Same Universe/Different Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciple_catastrophe/pseuds/disciple_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>           There is an outline of this story available online! It contains character info, setting info, and all that great jazz! and no spoilers!!! if you want to check it out, you can find it here: http://disciple-catastrophe.deviantart.com/art/Worlds-apart-583539833?ga_submit_new=10%253A1452427409</p><p> </p><p>           We all know the story of Rose Quartz and her Crystal Gems, and the revolution they started. But what if they weren’t the only ones? What if Earth wasn’t the only planet holding rebel gems? What if the rebel force is much bigger than we originally thought?<br/>           The Diamonds may have tried to villainize and make a traitor out of Rose Quartz on Homeworld, but the pill was hard for some to swallow. There were a number of gems who believed in what she was fighting for, but felt powerless in their current positions, or simply to young, or inexperienced to lend a hand. Until now. Under the guise of setting up a base for Homeworld Gems on Earth, a small group of these gems are finally taking their rightful place in the war for Earth, a war they’ve been waiting thousands of years to join.<br/>           This is the story of the rebel gems Rose inspired on Homeworld, and their brave fight for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've posted on the internet in EIGHT YEARS. Please keep that in mind. Also, i'm not an expert on spacecraft or space-travel, so if some of the terminology or processes or science is wrong, please don't kill me with words. Also also, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing, HIT ME THE F*CK UP! I hope you all enjoy! Comments are more than welcome! :D
> 
> There is an outline of this story available online! It contains character info, setting info, and all that great jazz! and no spoilers!!! if you want to check it out, you can find it here: http://disciple-catastrophe.deviantart.com/art/Worlds-apart-583539833?ga_submit_new=10%253A1452427409

 

 

[ ](http://s123.photobucket.com/user/Arisella13/media/worldsapart1_zps0jlyonb0.jpg.html)

        This is the part where I question the sanity of whoever decided it was a good idea to let me be a mission leader. I mean, _seriously_? There are at least three different alarms screaming in my ear, countless buttons on the control panel that, sure, maybe a week ago I might’ve known what they did but don’t right now, are flashing like mad, and what am I doing? Gripping the sides of my captain’s chair like it’s my only hope for survival, and who knows, maybe it is.

        I know Agate must be screaming at me by now. Asking me what she should do. How I want to proceed? Have I lost my mind? My answers to these questions, consecutively, are “don’t know”, “no fucking idea”, and “probably”. For the love of Diamond, I guess Jade isn’t the only one picking up the Earthling’s language.

        We’ve all been secretly screening Earthen television broadcasts and radio transmissions for years in preparation for this mission. It was supposed to be for research on the cultures and customs, ya know, to make it easier for us to fit in? But Jade was always _far_ more interested in the language. And the more vulgar it was, the more that crazed, little gleam in her eye would sparkle. Some of us has to grow into our roles as “rebels,” Jade was never _NOT_ one.

        I can barely make out her voice in the background, hailing us from her own hurtling ship. Asking if I have any bright ideas on how to _NOT_ get burned to a crisp while landing these ships. Nope. None. Nothing. Too busy trying to keep myself vertical. I really need to get my shit together, as the Earthlings would say. This was my grand idea, my brilliant plan. I’m in charge. I need to stop freaking the fuck out! Gem, that word feels really good to say right now. Think. Whatever.

 

            “Chief! What do I do now! I really need you to freaking answer me! Like, NOW! Please!” That’s Agate for you, even in a time of crisis, she’s gotta be proper.

 

            “Agate! Quit screaming in the damn com! You’re not helping anything!”

 

            “Oh, I’m _SOOO_ sorry Rhodonite! Is my freaking out bothering you? Well, I’ll just calm myself right down while my captain is having a FREAKING PANIC ATTACK WHILE WE’RE HURTLING OVER A THOUSAND MILES PER HOUR TOWARDS A GIANT ROCK! _FUCKING PARDON ME!_ ” There ya go. Agate, much to everyone’s surprise, DOES have it in her to loosen up, you just have to push her a little. Or a lot. Whatever.

 

            “Moonstone? Luna! You there, baby?” I want to answer Rho. I _really_ do. But if I unclench my teeth, the entire galaxy will implode. Don’t ask me how that makes sense. I couldn’t tell you. I just know it will. As much as I know my own name. “Luna, listen to me. You need to calm down. We’re not dying.” I swear to Diamond I hear someone scoff at that comment. “Yet, anyway. But we won’t stay that way if you don’t get ahold of yourself and tell us what we need to do. Okay? I know you can do this. You outsmarted the Commanders, you can outsmart some freaking gravitational pull.”

 

            Gem, I love her. I really fucking do. Sure, _anyone_ could’ve said that, but they wouldn’t have said it as _perfectly_ as she did. With as much love and force and ‘ _get the hell over yourself and do your job_ ’ to snap me out of it. She’s pure amazingness that one. Don’t know how I landed her.

 

            “Quit thinking about how you landed your girlfriend and figure out how you’re going to land _us_ , for Diamond’s sake!”

 

            “Jade! No fucking telepathy!” Yea, that’s me. Managed to unlock my jaw long enough to get that out. Like, _seriously_ , I’ve told her a million times! It freaks me out!

 

            “There we go! There’s our Boss Lady! Now, how do we _NOT_ die?”

 

            “I don’t—Just—Just give me a minute.” So much flashing. So much noise. Gem, how am I supposed to focus? _By just fucking doing it_. Yea, that’s real helpful Moonstone. Thanks a bunch.

        I glance around the bridge, trying to find something to rest my eyes on long enough to put a decent string of thoughts together. And, of course, they land on Shimmer. Poor Shimmer who’s doing her very best to look put together, but is failing miserably. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a tough, little Pearl, but this is asking too much of her. She wasn’t built for this. Any of it. The rebelling, the secret mission, the plunging to our deaths. But here she is, perfect curls and all, waiting for me to fix this. Hoping I _can_ fix this. _Fine!_ I’m going, I’m going. “Is Emerald on com?”

 

            “Sure am Boss.”

 

            “Why is this happening? Why are we entering so fast? I thought you calibrated for all this before takeoff?”

 

            “I did Boss, to the best of my knowledge. But an awful lot of my knowledge is second-hand and thousands of years old. I was obviously misinformed.”

 

            “Obviously.” It’s taking everything in me to not jump on the train of belief that this is the Commander’s doing. That they figured us out somehow and tampered with our ships. It wouldn’t be too far fetched. But it’s also not helpful right now, so the train’s just gonna have to leave the station without me. “Em, why are we not re-calibrating?” These are supposed to be the most advanced ships in our fleet. Why are they not figuring their shit out? Come on, ships! We can’t both be useless!

 

            “They’re trying. But the planet’s gravity is increasing too quickly. The computers can’t keep up with it. I’m doing everything I can Boss.”

 

            “I know, and now I’m gonna do everything I can to help you. Hiddenite, you there?”

 

            “Yea Sis, what do you need?”

 

            “I need you to do your thing and get into the system. See if you can give it the push it needs to catch up. Otherwise, we’re charcoal.”

 

            “With all due respect Boss,” there’s Hematite, who, normally, I find incredibly charming, what with all the protectiveness over my sister and all, but has me rolling my eyes right now. “I don’t know if that’s the best idea. The computers are really erratic right now, and the ships aren’t holding up real well with all this speed and pressure either. What if something happens to her?”

 

            “Hematite, why am I the leader of this mission?”

 

            “Because it was your idea Boss.” Gem, I hope that’s not the only reason.

 

            “And?”

 

            “…And because we trust you Boss.”

 

            “Good. Remember that. Hiddenite, do your thing. Quickly, preferably.”

 

            “I’m on it!” Hiddenite, she’s the best too. They all are, really. I hope I don’t kill them.

            All we can do now is wait. Wait for Hiddenite to manipulate her way into the electricity field and push some more power at the computers and hope our little asses off that it works.

        Everything is still screaming and flashing, and I have half a mind to tell Agate to kill everything on the bridge. If I’m gonna die in this thing, I’d like to do it as peacefully as possible.

        Agate is gonna give me hell over this chair. I’ve gouged out whole chunks of it with my nails. I can feel the stiff material under them right now, as well as every particle in my damn body. _Focus_. Focus on Agate and the tirade she’s going to go on about this. _How could you mess up my ship like this?!? I just got the darn thing!!!_ The ship isn’t really hers. They’re just loans for the mission from the Commanders. _Very_ _generous_ loans, as they mentioned a few dozen times. But that’s just how Agate works. Everything she loves is hers. The ship is hers. This mission is hers. I’m hers. Shimmer is hers.

 _Shimmer_. That damned crazy, frilly, spectacular, wonderful little pearl. She’s made her way over to Agate’s pilot chair and has laid a delicate, silk-gloved hand on her shoulder. She’s looking at her like this is the last time she’s ever gonna do it, so she’s gotta get her fill. Agate’s got a vice like grip on the controls, like usual. Doesn’t matter if it’s life or death or not, Agate’s strangling that yoke like it stole something from her. Her left shoulder though, the one Shimmer is gripping just enough to show she’s there, you can tell, it’s more relaxed than it normally is. You can tell she’d give just about anything to steal one last look at Shimmer, but her perfect professional etiquette won’t let her take her eyes off the controls even for a second.

        The heat is starting to climb in the ship, a sweat is starting to break-out on my skin, and the emergency fans are starting to kick in, trying to keep everything from frying. Shimmer’s hand grips a little tighter.

 

            “Luna..”

 

            “Rho, unless you’re gonna tell me something I’ve never heard before, I don’t wanna hear it.” I can’t hear it. It’ll send me over the edge, and I won’t be able to come back.

 

            “…At the academy, I used to use invisi-shields around everyone in class but you, so the instruction droids would only register your presence, and have to ask you the questions, because I liked the sound of your voice.” Well there ya go. She’s never told me that before, though I suspected. I mean, you start to catch on after the first few weeks or so when no one in a class of a hundred gets called on but you. That, and Rhodonite is the absolute _worst_ at being subtle with her affections. And I’m going to be so fucking _pissed_ if I never get to kiss her again.

 

            “That’s so sweet Mistress Rhodonite,” Shimmer says while brushing tears from her eyes.

 

            “Hardly. It’s probably the sappiest thing I’ve ever done,” Rhodonite chuckles back. I can hear the faintest hint of defeat in her tone. _I want to kill it with fire._

 

            “Well, it’s a good thing I find that stuff attractive then, huh? You can shower me with all the gooey, sappy nonsense you can imagine when we land.” I make my point.

 

            “You got it, baby.” She gets it. She always does.

 

            “Boss?” Emerald’s voice is coming in crackled. The computers are succumbing to the heat.

 

            “Yes Em?”

 

            “Can you please inform your sibling that we are running out of time? In exactly two minutes and fifteen seconds it’ll be too late. Nothing will save us.”

 

            “I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!” Hiddenite’s voice is louder than the other’s. Because she's in the computers. Probably has been for a bit. She’s in the system, pushing as much as she’s able, it’s just not working.

 

            “Boss, please tell your sibling to refrain from talking to me. I have strict orders.” For the love of Diamond, I have _GOT_ to talk to Jade about this stupid feud.

 

            “If her sibling doesn’t get this to work we’re all gonna be dead, and then your stupid orders won’t matter! _So everyone just shut up so I can focus!_ ” Hiddenite’s voice cracks on the last word, and everything goes dark and silent. All systems are off. She’s shorted everything out. We’re done for.

 

            “Is it time for me to give the “It Was an Honor” speech now, Chief?” Agate lets out, small and resigned.

 

            “I suppose it is Flighty.” I close my eyes and let everything soak in. All the things I’m never gonna get done, the things I’m never gonna see. The people I’m never gonna see again. _My brave gems. I’ve failed them all so much._ Everything comes back on in a surge. My non-existent heart almost jumps out of my chest.

 

            “ _GUYS PULL UP NOW! AS HARD AS YOU CAN! PULL UP NOW!!!_ ” I’m in so much shock I can’t even tell who just said that. Hematite or Olivine. Because it was over the com. The almost dead com.

        A scream tears out of Agate’s mouth as she pulls at the controls as hard as she possibly can. I’m up out of my chair and pulling with her before my brain can even fully process the idea.

 

            “We’re still coming in too fast! The landing will be rough, but we _should_ survive it!”

 

            “I WOULD PREFER SOMETHING A LITTLE BETTER THAN _‘SHOULD’_ EMERALD!” I mange to force out through my clenched teeth.

 

            “That’s all I can give you Boss!”

 

        We’re officially in the planet’s atmosphere now, and even in spite of all the ‘near death’ we’re experiencing, it’s a beautiful sight. The varying shades of blue flashing across the windows quicker than we can fully appreciate, the surface of the planet breaking through the field of clouds we’re plummeting through. _Stunning_. Not a bad ‘last thing I’ll ever see.’

        We see our landing sight; a long stretch of coastline. Sand should make for a soft landing, right? I _really_ fucking hope so, cause it feels like we’re just gonna careen right into the beach and keep going till we hit the planet's core.

        We’re moments from impact, and we’re all trying to brace for it. I can hear chopped words of encouragement from the others over the com, but they soon cut out completely and we’re left with the screaming of the ship’s hull and our own internal pleas that we survive this.

        We hit _hard_. The second the ship makes contact with the ground Agate is pulling on the brakes, her arms so tense and trembling with force I’m afraid they’ll shatter, while also trying to keep our path straight. We _REALLY_ don’t need to go sliding into the sea. My hands are still covering hers, trying to give as much assistance as I can, and Shimmer is clutching tightly to the pilot’s chair, just trying to keep from being jostled all over the bridge. I feel us start to slow down, but I also see a cliff edge dead ahead of us, and I have sinking theory that we’re not going to be able to stop in time.

 

            “ _BRACE YOURSELVES!_ ” Agate has just officially solidified my theory.

 

        We hit hard. _Again_. But thankfully, not _AS_ hard this time. The scrape of the metal against rough stone makes an absolutely horrendous noise that I hope I never have the displeasure of hearing again. The impact is making every joint in my body feel like two glass beads are crashing together in perfect unison. I’d be surprised if I haven’t cracked any of my teeth. When it seems like the stillness is here to stay, I uncurl my body from around Agate’s, something else that just occurred without my permission, and try to take in the damage.

        The bridge is a wreck, things flung carelessly all over the place, lights and switches, from the overhead to the control deck, all flickering, but everything is quiet. No more sirens or alarms. And while the silence is a dear old friend I’m more than happy to have in my presence again, it’s also concerning. The com is dead. No word of how my other gems have fared. If they landed safely. If they landed alive. _I need to get off this ship._

        I give my crew a quick once over. Agate wasted no time in scooping Shimmer into her lap and is now running her hands over every square inch of the pearl, checking for any sign of injury. Shimmer is giving Agate the same treatment, letting her tears of relief fall freely. They’re fine.

 

            “See what can be salvaged out of all this mess. When you’re ready,” I say as I unlock the rusted hinges that are my knees and begin to wobble my way to the exit.

 

            “Sure thing Chief.” Agate answers back with a flutter in her throat. Her forehead is resting against Shimmer’s. Trembling hands holding the pearl’s face in place, fearful that she’ll pull away before she’s ready to let go. She won’t. She won’t leave until Agate is okay with it. I’m not entirely convinced she ever will be.

        I’m clinging to the hallway walls because I can’t promise that I won’t fall on my face the minute I let go. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t fallen yet. It’s also dark. All the overhead lights in this part of the ship have burst. Too close to the exterior, to the blazing heat of the atmosphere, I guess.

        I shut down an oncoming mental image of me and my crew being claimed by the flames that blanketed our ship, that shattered these light bulbs, of us shattering too. _We made it._ We’re alive, All in one piece. At least, I hope all of us. I’ll know as soon as I get out of this flying coffin.

        I get to the bay doors and realize, to my extreme frustration, that the control panel is fried too. I jam my code into the keypad anyway, hoping it will catch a spark of Hiddenite’s stray electricity and open. _Hiddenite._ I need to get the fuck out of here.

        I scan the hallway for something, anything I can use to start prying this door open with. Of course, there’s nothing. I reach deep down into myself to try to find enough power to summon one of my crystal arrows. I manage it. I shove the point into the seam of the door and the wall and start pushing. I can hear my own anguished groans echoing through the silent ship. Agate must too, because between my clashes and clangs at the door I hear a concerned, “Everything okay, Chief?”

 

            “I’m fine! Follow my damn order!” I shouldn’t be yelling at her. None of this is her fault. I just need something to go the way I planned. _Just one. Damned. Thing_. But it’s asking to much of Agate, to have to listen to my distress and not do anything to help, so it’s not long before the sound of her hurried footsteps are mixing with the sound of me throwing my whole body and rage into jabs at the door.

        Out of my periphery, I see them, Agate and Shimmer, standing at the end of the hallway, staring at me like I’ve lost my mind, and at this point, I can’t say with any certainty that I haven’t. I’ve had a rough morning, give me a break.

 

            “Chief! Calm down! I’ll get us out of here, just give me a second!”

 

            “I. NEED. TO. GET. OUT. OF. HERE. _NOW!_ ” Yea, most likely lost my mind.

 

        I only get a few more blows in before the door pops open, and I’m stumbling down the gangway. I’m tumbling, tumbling, then sand. Warm, sharp, tiny granules digging into my cheek and hands and knees. Before I can even form the idea to pick myself up, I feel Agate and Shimmer’s hands on my arms, doing it for me. I let them pull me to my knees, then wave them off. My eyes are transfixed on the sand imbedded in my palm. The way the light reflects off of it as I turn my wrist, the way it carelessly falls away when I brush at it with my finger. I try to stare at each, individual grain and think, _you better have been worth it. You better have been worth every ounce of shit me and my gems have been through to get to you._ I snap out of my haze and look for the other three ships, terrified of what kind of carnage my eyes are going to find. When I spot them, I could almost cry.

        Jade’s ship is maybe a hair’s breath away from ours. Olivine must have pulled off a miracle to not have crashed right into us. Or she’s just that lucky.

        Hiddenite’s ship is smack dab in the middle of the beach. Right where it should be. Maybe not as straight as it should be, but whatever. That’s Hematite for you. She’s probably the best pilot we’ve got. Probably the best pilot to come out of Homeworld in a thousand years. And probably gonna bitch for the next thousand years about landing crooked. Damn pilots and their perfectionist bullshit.

        And lastly, half in and half out of the crashing surf, is Rho’s ship. I see the bay door open, but the gangway doesn’t release, so Rho, _amazing, perfect, amazing_ Rho just makes the jump from the ship to the beach. I’m up off my knees and running at her at a dead sprint, using up every last bit of my energy, just to get to her that much faster. She meets me half way.

        When we collide, it doesn’t feel like a collision at all, but everything. _Every, single thing ever_. Everything that has happened, will happen, could’ve happened. Everything. And then nothing. Nothing but her. Then I kiss her. Because I have to. I have to or the entire galaxy will implode. Don’t ask me how that makes sense. I couldn’t tell you. I just know it will. As much as I know that I love her more than I will ever be able to show her.

        I pull away and give her the best smile I can manage at the moment and say “Just wanted to make sure I did that.” Then I promptly, and with out any shame, pass the fuck out.

 

 

           


End file.
